Dale Brown
| birthplace = Buffalo, New York, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist | genre = Thriller | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.megafortress.com/index02.htm }} Dale Brown (b. November 2 1956) is an American author most famous for his military-action-aviation techno-thrillers, with thirteen New York Times best-sellers to his credit. Brown was born in Buffalo, New York. He graduated from Penn State University with a degree in Western European History, and received a commission in the United States Air Force in 1978. A navigator-bombardier in the G-model B-52 Stratofortress heavy bomber and the FB-111A supersonic medium bomber, he rose to the rank of captain. He is the recipient of several military decorations and awards, including the Air Force Commendation Medal, the Combat Crew Award, and the Marksmanship ribbon. He is also a Life Member of the Air Force Association and the U.S. Naval Institute. After leaving the Air Force in 1986 he wrote his first book, Flight of the Old Dog. His novels are published in eleven languages and distributed to over seventy countries. Many of his novels fall into the airport novel genre. Brown is a director and volunteer pilot for AirLifeLine, a non-profit national charitable medical transportation organization that flies needy persons to receive treatment. He is also a member of a number of organizations that support and promote reading and law enforcement. His achievements have sometimes been refered to as, "Epic Win" and can be read about in the nation airforce archives. Brown, his wife Diane, and son Hunter, live near the shores of Lake Tahoe, Nevada. He enjoys flying his own private jet, a Grumman Gulfstream II; on the ground, he enjoys tennis, skiing, scuba diving, and ice hockey. Bibliography Note on Books Brown tends to stay with the same characters over a long period of time. The characters introduced in "Flight of the Old Dog", even though a few are killed here and there, are still around for the latest. Most of his books occur in the same timeline, with a few exceptions. * Silver Tower, published after Flight of the Old Dog, a mostly independent novel with no character references, is first linked by mention of the SkyBolt module in Battle Born. However, the novel is merged into the Patrick McLanahan saga when some of its main characters and the fictional military space station Armstrong appear in Strike Force. * Chains of Command, which features Rebecca Furness and Darren Mace, was actually a separate series, but later, the characters re-appeared in Battle Born, and was merged into the Dreamland and McLanahan series. * Hammerheads, which features Admiral Ian Hardcastle, was also a separate series, with McLanahan and other Dreamland characters mainly doing cameos. Hardcastle later reappeared in Storming Heaven. * The Dreamland series co-authored with Jim DeFelice covers the gaps between the Patrick McLanahan series novels. While most of the old characters are only mentioned in passing, some of the technology depicted in the series were later merged into the main series, starting with Air Battle Force. * Henri Cazaux, the main villain of Storming Heaven, was referenced in The Tin Man. His own right-hand man, Gregory Townsend, would be the book's main antagonist. As sole author Patrick McLanahan Series * Flight of the Old Dog (1987) ** The first Dale Brown novel introduces Patrick McLanahan and the crew of an experimental EB-52 Megafortress bomber as they attempt to destroy a Soviet anti-ballistic missile laser. * Sky Masters (1991) ** Patrick McLanahan and the heavy bombers of the U.S. Air Battle Force leads the American counterattack against a Chinese invasion of the Philippines. * Night of the Hawk (1992) ** Some members of the Old Dog crew - General Elliott, Patrick McLanahan, and John Ormack - are recalled to recover an old friend, who has been discovered alive at a secret facility in Lithuania. * Day of the Cheetah (1989) ** Set eight years after the Flight of the Old Dog, the novel's plot revolves around a theft of an experimental fighter by a Soviet deep-cover agent, and the High-Technology Aerospace Weapons Center's efforts to recover or destroy it. * Shadows of Steel (1996) ** Humiliated by the fiasco depicted in Day of the Cheetah, Patrick McLanahan is recalled for a secret B-2 stealth bomber mission over Iran to stop a new Persian Gulf war. * Fatal Terrain (1997) ** Set only a few weeks after Shadows of Steel, Taiwan's declaration of independence forces China to go to war. The Old Dog crew is brought back to save the world from China's domination, but not everyone could come home alive. * The Tin Man (1998) ** A few months after the events of Fatal Terrain, Patrick McLanahan faces a new enemy, right in his home turf in Sacramento, California. * Battle Born (1999) ** Patrick McLanahan must turn a group of young, maverick pilots into America's premier tactical air strike force. The reunification of the Korean peninsula hastens the training. * Warrior Class (2001) ** Russian billionare Pavel Kazakov has built a huge pipeline through the Balkans with the support of the Russian army and everybody gets rich. And to those who will not yield, he will order his secret stealth fighter-bomber to destroy them. However, a new US president and his brand of leadership ties McLanahan's hands from doing anything about Kazakov. * Wings of Fire (2002) ** When Libya plots to invade and control Egypt, McLanahan and his advanced force, the Night Stalkers, are sent in to stop the chaos. However, the consequences are personal for his family. * Air Battle Force (2003) ** Patrick McLanahan takes modern aerial warfare into Turkmenistan to fight a ragtag Taliban army and later a Russian invasion. * Plan of Attack (2004) ** A new military leader in Russia orders a nuclear bomber strike into the United States, eliminating nearly all of its land-based strategic forces. McLanahan and the rest of the Dreamland crew take matters into their own hands to save what is left of America. * Strike Force (2007) ** Patrick McLanahan uses new XR-A9 Black Stallion spaceplanes to intervene and change the course of history in the Middle East. * Shadow Command (2008) - Not yet released Act of War Series * Act of War (June 2005; the game Act of War: Direct Action is based on this book) **Kingman Group is the largest energy producer in the world, and when the terrorist group GAMMA managed to nuke the Kingman Texas facility, US is forced to create a brand-new force to combat terrorism: Task Force Talon. Using the latest technology such as wearable exoskeleton/armor, the force made up of cutting-edge technology and law-enforcement / military hybrid command thought its tasks were clear: find the terrorists, and eliminate them, no matter where. However, they did not realize one of their closest allies may not turn out to be as friendly as they thought... * Edge of Battle (2006) **Sequel of Act of War Independent Series * Silver Tower (1988) ** The world's first military space station is America's only hope against Soviet invasion of Iran. * Hammerheads (1990) ** America's first border security force takes on a fearsome Cuban military drug smuggling gang. * Chains of Command (1993) ** A fledgling Air Force Reserve unit, led by the Air Force's first female combat pilot, spearheads the U.S. response to a Russian invasion of the Ukraine. * Storming Heaven (1994) ** Admiral Ian Hardcastle must set up an air defense network inside the United States to stop an aerial terrorist from attacking the largest U.S. airports and Washington, DC itself. Collaborations Dale Brown's Dreamland (with Jim DeFelice) * Dreamland (2001) * Nerve Center (2002) * Razor's Edge (2002) * Piranha (2003) * Strike Zone (2004) * Armageddon (2004) * Satan's Tail (2005) * End Game (2006) * Retribution (2007) Tax fraud In April of 2004 Brown pleaded guilty to charges of tax fraud. Brown was charged with creating companies in the West Indies for the purposes of receiving tax deductions from fictitious expenses. The fictitious expenses amounted to more than $440,000, which Brown claimed on his 1998 income tax filing. He then used the tax deductions to remodel his home. USATODAY.com - Author Dale Brown guilty of tax fraud References External links * Dale Brown's Official Website www.megafortress.com * Official Website for Dreamland Series * Google Books Lookup * Dale Brown's Audio Books Category:American thriller writers Category:Techno-thrillers Category:Penn State University alumni Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:United States Air Force officers Category:1956 births Category:Living people de:Dale Brown ja:デイル・ブラウン